Past Sins: Primeras Horas
by AByC
Summary: Tacto, Olfato, Gusto, Oído, Vista. Este es el orden en que los cinco sentidos se desarrollan para los potros mientras descansan, acunados en la cálida seguridad del vientre de una madre. Pero para una, su vientre fue un arbusto de espinas en la oscuridad de la noche. Para una, la seguridad y calidez que debieron de haberla traído al mundo fueron reemplazadas con dolor y frió.


_**Hola a todos**_

_**Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que como dice abajo esta es una historia paralela a Past Sins, También me gustaría dejar bien en claro que YO NO PARTICIPE DE LA TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA. fue BioAbner quien se encargó de traducirla y me pidió que la publicara en esta pagina a causa de que él no tiene cuenta. Por otro lado, lo unico de lo que me encargue yo en este fic (además de publicarlo aquí) fue de hacer algunas correcciones. la mayor parte del crédito se la lleva BioAbner quien hizo la traducción, yo solo corregí.**_

* * *

Esta es una historia paralela a Pecados Pasados (Past Sins).

Esto era una historia temporalmente exclusiva incluida en el

Proyecto de Impresión de Pecados Pasados (Past Sins) hecho por Equestria Publications.

* * *

_**Primeras Horas**_

Hace frio… frio y está todo cayado.

Mis pulmones arden, y mientras despierto, tomo un respiro. Aire llena mis pulmones, y la sensación de ardor se va. Jadeo varias veces. Trato de recuperar el aliento. Trato de abrir mis ojos. Aun así, el mundo sigue negro. No puedo distinguir si mis ojos están realmente abiertos. Si no están abiertos, ¿por qué no puedo abrirlos? Si lo están, ¿por qué está el mundo tan negro? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar nada?

¿Y por qué hace tanto frio?

Tiemblo y muevo mis patas. No puedo hacer que se vaya el frio, pero siento el suelo en el que estoy parada. Se siente como tierra, pero, como no puedo ver, no puedo estar segura. Trato de alzar mi pata frontal derecha. Quiero sentir mi cara, para saber realmente si mis ojos están abiertos o no. Pero, después de mover mi pierna unos centímetros, la regreso encogiéndome del dolor.

La regrese porque algo afilado me picó, y me duele. Trato de mover mis piernas, mover mis alas, girar la cabeza, pero me siguen picando unas cosas pequeñas y afiladas. Me regreso a la posición en la que empecé, tratando de evitar el dolor.

Mi mente se llena de preguntas. ¿Qué me está picando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo ver, oír, u oler nada? ¿Por qué solo puedo sentir cosas?

¿Y por qué hace tanto frio?

* * *

Ya he estado parada quieta por un buen rato. Solo es cuando no me muevo que no me pican. Aun no puedo ver nada, pero cuando respiro algo me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Oler…. Puedo oler tierra. Debe ser la misma tierra que puedo sentir bajo mis patas. Trato de recordar la última vez que me pare sobre tierra. Trato de recordar donde estoy. Recuerdo… recuerdo…

No puedo recordar. No puedo recordar la última vez que olí o me pare sobre tierra. Se lo que es, pero no puedo recordar la última vez que la vi. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada antes de que me despertara? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de antes del frio? Se lo que quiere decir estar caliente, pero no puedo pensar en la última vez que no tenía frio.

* * *

Ya no quiero tener frio. Me quiero acurrucar y descansar, pero no me puedo acostar. Tengo que seguir parada, aunque mis piernas se empiecen a cansar. Solo es cuando estoy parada que no me pican. Mis ojos siguen sin abrirse, pero ahora puedo oír. Lo que sea que me rodea cruje cuando me trato de mover. También puedo escuchar mis respiraciones contra el viento.

El viento está soplando, y me hace temblar. Hace tanto frio, y, cada vez que sopla el viento, la cosa alrededor de mi cruje y me lastima.

¿Por qué esta cosa me sigue lastimando, y por qué hace tanto frio?

* * *

Trato de balancear mi peso. Estoy tan cansada de estar parada, pero cuando me muevo la cosa me vuelve a pinchar. Me encojo y trato de abrir mis ojos de nuevo, y esta vez se abren. Puedo ver. ¡Puedo ver! Afuera esta oscuro, pero aun así puedo ver. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que la cosa que me ha estado pinchando es un arbusto. Sus hojas son suaves y verdes, pero sus ramas están torcidas, cafés, y cubiertas de espinas.

Hay tantas espinas.

También puedo ver partes de mí. Mi melena esta enredada en las ramas, y puedo ver mis piernas. Probablemente podría ver más de mi cuerpo si pudiera girar la cabeza, pero, si me muevo demasiado, las espinas del arbusto me punzan. Esta tan oscuro que mi pelaje parece negro. ¿Se supone que mi pelaje sea de ese color? No puedo recordar… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

El viento ruge otra vez, y la pequeña felicidad que sentí de poder ver es ahuyentada mientras continúo temblando. Ya no quiero tener frio. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde este caliente. Se lo que es caliente, sé que existe, pero no puedo recordar estar alguna vez en un lugar que no estuviera frio. No puedo recordar estar en algún lugar excepto donde estoy ahora.

Mis piernas están tan cansadas; ya no quiero estar parada, pero no me puedo acostar. Si me acuesto, Las espinas del arbusto se van a encajar en mi estómago. Eso, y el suelo esta frio. No quiero tener más frio. Solo quiero ir a algún lugar donde este caliente.

¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frio?

* * *

Ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a algún otro lugar, pero todo lo que puedo ver es el arbusto. ¿El mundo entero está cubierto por este arbusto? Aun si me pudiera mover, ¿hay algún otro lugar donde ir? Sé que existen los lugares calientes, pero no sé cómo lo sé. Todo lo que recuerdo es el frio, y se sigue poniendo más frio.

Empiezo a pelear contra el arbusto, tratando de liberarme. Duele moverme. El arbusto sigue picándome, pero sigo peleando. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir a algún otro lugar. Me duelen las piernas. Quiero poder acostarme. Continúo peleando mientras las hojas crujen a mí alrededor. Mi melena se enreda más, y el arbusto me jala el pelo, pero sigo peleando.

No quiero estar aquí. No quiero tener frio. No quiero-

FLASH… ¡KRAC-CRUUU-UUUM!

Brinco al escuchar el grave estruendo y ver el brillante destello detrás de las hojas del arbusto, y mi repentino movimiento hace que varias espinas se claven en mi costado. Trato de alejarme del dolor, pero el arbusto pincha mi otro costado. Solo sigue punzándome hasta que me fuerza a quedarme quieta.

Y me he estado tratando de no mover, pero no puedo evitar llorar. El arbusto me lastima, hace frio, y ya no quiero estar aquí, pero no me puedo ir. No puedo ver una salida. El arbusto sigue por siempre. ¡Está a todo mí alrededor! El mundo entero está cubierto por este arbusto, y el arbusto está enojado. Por eso es que el arbusto hizo ese brillante destello y ese retumbador sonido; está enojado porque estaba tratando de escaparme.

Continúo llorando. Quiero estar caliente. No quiero que me duela, pero eso es todo lo que hay. El arbusto es la única cosa en el mundo, y todo lo que puedo sentir es el frio y el dolor.

« ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?»

Me tenso mientras mis oídos se giran en dirección de la voz. Quiero voltear mi cabeza para ver, pero no puedo con las espinas encajándose en mi lado. ¿El arbusto estaba tratando de hablarme? ¿Tenía una voz? ¿Por qué no dijo algo antes? ¿Si podía hablar, no podía ver que me estaba lastimando? ¿Le gustaba lastimarme? ¿Le gustaba tenerme atrapada en el frio de sus horribles espinas?

«Está bien, no te voy a lastimar.»

Eso es una mentira. Sé que es una mentira. El arbusto ya me lastimo. Me ha estado lastimando durante todo el tiempo que puedo recordar. Antes de que pudiera ver u oír, ya me estaban picando las espinas del arbusto. El arbusto estaba mintiendo. No está bien, y me va a lastimar.

FLASH… ¡KRAC-CRUUU-UUUM!

Vuelvo a brincar y me caigo en las ramas a mí alrededor. Las espinas se entierran profundo. Duele tanto, y, después de que me alejo de ellas, puedo sentir que estoy sangrando.

¿Por qué… por qué tiene que doler? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer frio? ¿Por qué este arbusto tiene que cubrir el mundo entero? Se lo que es caliente, así que ¿por qué no puedo encontrarlo? Empiezo a llorar otra vez, pero no me importa. No hay esperanza de escapar. No importa que haga, no me puedo alejar del arbusto. Voy a estar atrapada en el frio y el dolor para siempre. Todo lo que puedo hacer es pararme aquí y llorar… así que lloro; lloro y lloro hasta que escucho las ramas al lado de mi cabeza crujir.

Sin ningún aviso, el interior del arbusto se hace mucho más brillante. Las ramas que estaban evitando que girara mi cabeza ya no están, así que volteo a ver la fuente de la luz. Veo a alguien más, una unicornio morada, y ella esta mirándome. Me siento tensa mientras mi mirada se cruza con la de ella. Esos ojos me miran fijamente por un largo tiempo antes de tensarse. Me está mirando enojada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

«Ya se—»

La unicornio suena enojada. Debe ser amiga del arbusto. Trate de irme de aquí, el arbusto se enojó, y ahora trajo una amiga. La unicornio, como todo lo demás, solo quiere lastimarme y mantenerme en el frio. Trato de huir de ella. Tengo que escapar, tengo que alejarme, pero no puedo. Las espinas del arbusto me mantienen en mi lugar. Estoy atrapada. Estoy a la merced de la unicornio.

Abro mis ojos y miro a la unicornio otra vez, y ella empieza a alcanzarme. Tocarla… va a doler como cuando las espinas del arbusto me pican. No, va a doler peor. Trato de alejarme, pero el arbusto me sigue sujetando en mi lugar. Duele, duele demasiado como para moverme. Mis piernas están adoloridas por estar parada, y las espinas del arbusto están afiladas. No puedo huir. ¡No puedo huir! No puedo—

La unicornio aun no me ha tocado, y el único dolor que siento es de las espinas del arbusto. Volteo a verla, preguntándome por que no me ha lastimado. Ella baja su pata, y se me está quedando viendo otra vez. Ya… ya no se ve tan enojada.

¿Que está esperando? ¿Por qué no acaba con esto de una vez? El arbusto nunca esperó, siempre me ha lastimado cuando me he tratado de mover, y ella es amiga del arbusto. Ella está aquí por que traté de huir e hice enojar al arbusto. Ella debería estarme lastimando, así que ¿por qué esta solo ahí parada?

«E-está bien, no voy a lastimarte.»

La voz de la unicornio es ahora más amable, y partes del arbusto se empiezan a mover, desprendiéndose y flotando lejos. Trato de mantener mi distancia de las ramas flotantes, pero solo me pincha otra parte del arbusto. Miro a la unicornio y me doy cuenta de que su cuerno está brillando del mismo color que las ramas.

Es ella; la unicornio es la que está rompiendo las ramas. ¿Eso significa… eso significa que no es amiga del arbusto? Y su voz, sonó como la voz que había escuchado antes. ¿Ella era la que estaba llamándome antes, y, si esa era ella, eso significa que el arbusto no está realmente vivo? Eso no significa que lo perdono por lastimarme, pero me hace recordar lo que la unicornio dijo antes.

¿Realmente… realmente era cierto? ¿La unicornio realmente decía la verdad, que no me iba a lastimar?

No quito mis ojos de la unicornio hasta que ella termina de remover las ramas. Entonces siento que me levantan del suelo. La unicornio me está levitando fuera del arbusto, hacia el aire abierto. Me… me está liberando. ¡Soy libre!

La unicornio me pone de vuelta en el suelo unos momentos después, y ahora puedo ver que el mundo no está completamente cubierto por ese único arbusto. Hay árboles grandes y piedras y un montón de otros arbustos, pero continúo centrando mi mirada en la unicornio. Ella me está mirando fijamente… solo mirándome. Me corre un escalofrió por la espalda; hace más frio fuera del arbusto.

FLASH… ¡KRAC-CRUUU-UUUM!

Yo brinco una tercera vez. Ahora sé que el destello y el estruendo no vienen del arbusto, pero el sonido sigue siendo fuerte y espantoso. Corro hacia delante, buscando un lugar donde esconderme, y ese lugar es junto a la unicornio. Corro a su lado y me apoyo contra su pierna.

Me doy cuenta… no duele. Tocar a la unicornio no duele, a diferencia de las espinas del arbusto que me picaban cada vez que me movía. El aire también se siente diferente cerca de la unicornio— no esta tan frio. Aun así sigue estando frio, y los lugares en los que el arbusto me pico siguen doliéndome. Eso, y el fuerte estruendo es aterrador.

Estoy libre del arbusto, pero no me gusta mucho más este lugar.

« ¿Em… quisieras regresar a Ponyville conmigo?»

La pregunta de la unicornio da vueltas en mi cabeza, y, por un momento, un pensamiento se precipita a mi mente. Ponyville… eso suena como un pueblo, un lugar. No recuerdo haber estado ahí alguna vez. Aun así, debe ser un lugar, y sé que no es aquí. No, este… este lugar es un bosque, y Ponyville no suena como un bosque.

Algún otro lugar… ella me está preguntando si quiero ir a otro lugar. Podría estar menos frio, podría haber menos arbustos espinosos, y hay una posibilidad de que lo que sea que haga el retumbante sonido y el destello no estuviera ahí. La unicornio está dispuesta a llevarme a este otro lugar. Esta dispuesta a ayudarme a escapar, a rescatarme de este lugar.

Yo alzo la mirada hacia ella y asiento con la cabeza. Creo que incluso está empezando a sonreírme. Sin embargo, antes de que la sonrisa se pueda formar, la unicornio gira bruscamente su cabeza hacia arriba mientras sus orejas se tuercen hacia atrás. Yo también volteo hacia arriba, y veo las grandes nubes negras que cubren el cielo. Mientras miro hacia arriba, algo le da a mi cara. Alzo una pata para sentir que era: una gota de agua.

Escucho a la unicornio decir, «Oh… genial…» y, unos momentos después, siento como me recoge con su magia otra vez. Ella me pone en su espalda, entre un par de alforjas. Siento como unas cuantas gotas más de agua de golpean, pero entonces se detienen. Cuando volteo arriba para ver por qué, veo un brillante muro entre mí y el agua. Recuerdo que se llama lluvia.

La lluvia empieza a llegar con más fuerza, salpicando contra la magia de la unicornio mientras ella empieza a caminar. Miro hacia atrás mientras me lleva lejos. Mis ojos se centran en el arbusto de espinas y sus muchas ramas rotas, y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

No sé realmente a donde me está llevando la unicornio. Ponyville podría estar más frio y dar más miedo que este bosque, pero no me importa. La unicornio me libero del arbusto, y quiero, tengo que, creer que me está llevando a un lugar mejor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me acuesto en la espalda de la unicornio. Por primera vez, Realmente me acuesto y descanso mis piernas. Mientras me acurruco, empiezo a sentir algo. Me siento… caliente. Por primera vez desde que recuerdo, no tengo que temblar.

No puedo evitar bostezar mientras descanso mi cabeza contra una de las alforjas de la unicornio. Me muevo un poco, para tratar de acomodarme, y me estremezco un poco porque algunos de los lugares donde el arbusto de espinas me picó me siguen doliendo. Aun así, está bien. El arbusto ya no me puede lastimar, y ya no hace frio.

Calor… el calor es mucho mejor que el frio.

* * *

No se por cuánto tiempo he estado dormida, pero cuando me despierto siento que algo me da un empujoncito. Me estremezco mientras abro mis ojos. Al principio está muy brillante, pero, cuando me acostumbro a la luz, puedo mirar a mí alrededor. Estoy dentro de un lugar, y puedo reconocer algunas cosas, aunque no recuerdo haberlas visto antes. Veo un lavabo, una tina, y hasta un patito de goma.

También veo a la unicornio morada, y, cuando la mira, ella me sonríe. Me gusta esa sonrisa.

«No te preocupes; aquí estas segura. Aquí es donde vivo, y aquí no te tienes que preocuparte por la tormenta o cualquier otra cosa. Aun así tengo que lavarme. ¿Te importaría bajarte de mi espalda mientras tomo un baño rápido?»

Sacudo mi cabeza. Mientras que la unicornio esta ahora sonriendo, se lo aterradora que puede ser cuando está enojada. Ella estaba enojada cuando me encontró, y no quiero hacer que se enoje así otra vez.

Me paro lentamente. Mis piernas y alas están tiesas, pero logro bajarme de la espalda de la unicornio. Aterrizo en la suave alfombra y me vuelvo a acostar. Esta caliente, todo este lugar está caliente y se siente seguro, pero aun así no quiero moverme. Cualquier cosa aquí podría lastimarme, y no quiero hacer enojar a la unicornio tampoco. Así que, solo me voy a quedar donde estoy.

Veo a la unicornio meterse a la tina. Ella empieza a lavarse, y veo como se limpia la melena por un pequeño rato antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. Mis ojos pasan por todo, y, mientras me enfoco en cada objeto, me doy cuenta de que sé lo que son. Cepillo, cortina de regadera, ventana, espejo, piso, techo… conozco todas estas cosas, y aun así no recuerdo donde las he visto antes. Todo lo que puedo recordar es el arbusto, el frio, y el dolor… y entonces a la unicornio encontrándome.

Mi atención es atraída de vuelta a la tina cuando la unicornio se sale de esta. Ella entonces se seca y empieza a llenar la tina otra vez. No puedo evitar preguntarme si ella va a tomar un segundo baño, y solo me confundo más cuando ella cierra la llave antes de que la tina este llena. No puedo quedarme confundida por mucho. La unicornio voltea hacia mí y su cuerno empieza a brillar.

Me está recogiendo, y estoy un poco asustada. No sé qué está haciendo, pero la unicornio dijo que no me iba a lastimar y aun no lo ha hecho. Decido no luchar. En cambio miro como me levita sobre la tina. Esta un cuarto de llena, y el agua esta cristalina. La unicornio me está bajando, y, mientras mis patas se hunden en el agua, me doy cuenta de que me está dando un baño.

Me hundo más en el agua y no puedo evitar estremecerme. El agua me está tocando en lugares donde me había picado el arbusto, y me duele… pero el dolor punzante se va rápido y es reemplazado por el calor. El agua está muy calentita, y se siente bien.

Mientras que estoy disfrutando el calor, la unicornio está usando un cepillo para limpiar algo del lodo en mi pelaje. No recuerdo como llego ahí, pero la unicornio estaba cubierta en bastante lodo antes de que tomara un baño. ¿Tal vez el lodo vino del mismo lugar? Además, el cepillo se siente bien contra mi pelaje, pero, aun si no fuera así, dejaría que la unicornio me lavara de todos modos. No quiero hacer enojar a la unicornio tratando de pelear.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que termine de bañarme y la unicornio destape el drenaje. Mientras que la tina se vacía, me saca, me pone en el piso, y me seca con una gran toalla. La toalla se siente casi tan bien como el cepillo; esta suave y me hace un poco de cosquillas. Pero yo no me rio ni me retuerzo. La unicornio ha sido linda hasta ahora… pero podría ser como el arbusto. En el momento que me mueva o haga algo sin su permiso, ella podría lastimarme.

Una vez que estoy seca, la unicornio trae una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja en ella. Ella saca unas vendas y un pequeño tubo de crema de adentro, y, usando los dos cubre todos los lugares donde el arbusto de espinas me hizo sangrar. Las vendas y la crema están haciendo que ya no me duelan tanto esos lugares, pero, cuando la unicornio está poniendo la última venda, escucho algo moviéndose afuera del baño.

«Hey, Twilight, tengo tu cena. »

Me tenso un poco. Hay otra voz, una voz que no había escuchado, y viene del otro lado de la puerta. Pienso de nuevo en el arbusto. Tal vez realmente está vivo, esta es su voz, y esta aquí para llevarme de vuelta al frio y al dolor. Pero cuando miro a la unicornio, veo que ella no parece estar preocupada.

«Gracias, Spike, pero… sabes, estoy realmente hambrienta después de mi caminata por el Bosque Everfree y la tormenta. ¿Te importaría hacerme otro sándwich y otro tazón de sopa?»

«No hay problema. Hice una gran cantidad de sopa de apio, y tenemos bastantes cosas para hacer sándwiches.»

«Es maravilloso, Spike, pero sólo necesito uno más.»

«A tus ordenes, Twi.»

Escucho al dueño de la segunda voz irse caminando, y no creo que tenga que estar asustada. La otra voz no sonaba aterradora, y la unicornio no le tuvo miedo. Le habló amablemente, como me ha estado hablando a mí.

Me doy cuenta de que la unicornio se movió hacia la puerta. La abre un poco y mira hacia la otra habitación. Después de unos momentos, camina afuera conmigo siguiéndola. No quiero quedarme demasiado atrás. Cruzamos la habitación, y, mientras nos acercamos a la gran cama, siento como me recoge la magia de la unicornio. Me levita en el aire antes de bajarme sobre la cama. Mientras ella mira hacia el otro lado, yo pico con curiosidad la cobija con mi pata. Está muy suave, mucho más suave que la tierra donde estaba parada cuando estaba atascada en el arbusto.

Alzo la mirada justo cuando la unicornio deja una bandeja en frente de mí. En ella hay dos cosas: un sándwich y un tazón de sopa. Alzo la mirada hacia la unicornio, y ella sonríe dulcemente. «Aquí, tu toma y comete esto. Yo voy a ir abajo a hablar con Spike.»

Aunque no me gusta la idea de que se vaya la unicornio, asiento con la cabeza. Volteo de regreso a la comida, y, después de inclinarme hacia adelante, le doy la primera mordida al sándwich. Sabe muy bien, y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de tragar la primer mordida. Le doy otra mordida, y entonces otra, y otra. Lleno mi boca con tanto del sándwich como puedo antes de empezar a masticar.

Casi ni me di cuenta de cuándo se iba la unicornio, pero me lo hice. Paro de comer el tiempo suficiente como para verla desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la recamara.

Realmente espero que regrese.

* * *

La unicornio se ha ido por mucho tiempo, pero sé que ella está cerca. Puedo escuchar su voz; está hablando con la segunda voz abajo en la biblioteca. No puedo entender que están diciendo, pero es bueno saber que sigue estando cerca.

Ya termine de comer toda la comida, y se siente bien estar llena. Este lugar… es tan cálido y brillante, y no hay nada aquí lastimándome. Me… me agrada este lugar, y me agrada la unicornio. Al principio era aterradora… pero ella es linda.

Yo alzo la mirada y escucho la puerta abriéndose. La unicornio regreso, pero se me está quedando viendo otra vez, y no me gusta. Me mira como si fuera algo… algo que no puede entender. No… no me gustan esos ojos. Me hacen sentir mal, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

¿Hice algo? ¿Hice que se enojara? ¿Va a hacer que me vaya? ¿Va a ponerme de regreso en el arbusto donde hace frio?

La unicornio camina hasta la cama, y, tan pronto como está cerca, me hace una pregunta. « ¿Ya te sientes mejor?»

Su voz es amable, pero no quiero mirarla porque sé que aún está mirandome. Aun así, logro asentir una vez, esperando que eso sea suficiente respuesta para su pregunta.

«Que bien,» dice la unicornio mientras se sienta a un lado de la cama. «Así que, eh… ¿sabes dónde estás? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes de que te encontrara?»

Solo puedo sacudir la cabeza. La unicornio dijo que me iba a llevar a Ponyville, pero no tengo ni idea si ahí es donde estoy o no. Tampoco puedo recordar estar en algún otro lugar excepto el arbusto, y ahí es donde la unicornio me encontró. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo: el frio, el dolor, y ser encontrada por la unicornio.

Ella empieza a hacer un montón de preguntas, y contesto cada una cómo puedo. O niego a asiento con la cabeza una sola vez. Ella sigue preguntándome sobre diferentes cosas. « ¿Recuerdas donde te encontré?», « ¿Has estado ahí antes?», « ¿Sabes quiénes son la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna?», « ¿Sabes quién soy yo?», « ¿Sabes que son los Elementos de la Armonía?». Ella hace una pregunta tras otra, y yo niego con la cabeza más de lo que asiento.

Sollozo, y puedo sentir que mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear. Es como si la unicornio esperase que recuerdase, pero no. No recuerdo de donde vine, como me atasque en el arbusto, ni nada más. Todo lo que recuerdo es el frio y el dolor.

La unicornio me hace otra pregunta. « ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?»

Mi nombre… sé que se supone que es un nombre, pero ¿cuál es mi nombre? No… no puedo recordar. ¡No puedo recordar mi propio nombre! ¡Mi propio nombre, no se mi propio nombre! No puedo evitar llorar en este punto, las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y salpican la cama. Se supone que todos sepan sus nombres, pero yo no.

¿Por qué no puedo recordar mi propio nombre?

Mientras yo lloro, siento la cama moverse. Cuando volteo, veo que la unicornio se subió y se acostó a mi lado. Ella baja su cabeza poniéndola al lado de la mía. Está… está abrazándome suavemente. Sigo queriendo llorar pero tenerla cerca me hace sentir que está bien. Este lugar es seguro, la unicornio no me va a lastimar. Este es un lugar en el que puedo llorar.

Y quiero llorar… solo quiero llorar.

* * *

No sé cuánto rato he estado llorando, pero me siento mejor por eso. Uso mis patas para secar mis ojos.

« ¿Te sientes mejor?»

La voz de la unicornio sigue siendo tan suave como siempre, y solo escucharla me hace sentir mejor. No recuerdo haber dicho nunca nada, pero ahora quiero hablarle a la unicornio. Abro mi boca. Mi lengua se siente pesada mientras trato de moverla. Mi voz es débil y suena rara a mis oídos, como si no fuera mi voz. Le contesto a la unicornio de todos modos.

«S-sí.»

«Que bien,» la unicornio dice antes de callarse. Solo me está mirando otra vez, como si yo fuese algo raro o hubiese hecho algo malo. Recuerdo cuando me encontró, lo enojada que sonaba. ¿Por eso es que se me está quedando viendo? ¿Sigue enojada conmigo y solo lo está tratando de esconderlo?

«Así que,» la unicornio comienza, llamando mi atención, «eh… ha sido un largo día. ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco?»

Dormir… seria agradable dormir. Honestamente quiero quedarme y dormir en la cama, pero… sé que la unicornio probablemente quiera que me vaya. Debe ser por eso por lo que se me sigue mirando. Sé que no le gusta que yo esté aquí… aun si ella es muy amable. Probablemente quiera la cama para ella y quiera que yo duerma afuera en el frio. Pero… no quiero ir de vuelta al frio. Me gusta estar aquí donde está caliente y seguro… me gusta estar con la unicornio.

« ¿Pu… puedo dormir aquí?»

Las palabras escapan mi boca antes de que me dé cuenta de que, al hacer una pregunta, podría hacer enojar a la unicornio. Sin embargo, mientras que ella no parece enojada, se queda viéndome otra vez. Puedo decir que la respuesta va a ser no, ¿por qué más me estaría mirando así? Me preparo para levantarme e irme cuando ella finalmente responde.

«Sí puedes, pero ¿qué tal si hago que las dos estemos más a gusto?»

Estoy sin palabras. ¿¡Me… me va a dejar quedarme!? ¡Realmente me va a dejar quedarme! Estoy tan asombrada que casi no me doy cuenta que me está recogiendo con su magia. La unicornio debe ser realmente buena con la magia, porque la sigue usando. Para cuando me baja, ella se metió bajo las cobijas de la cama y descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Pero hay más que eso. Ahora tengo mi propia cobija y almohada, y se sienten bien, tan suaves. No puedo evitar bostezar cuando descanso mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Suave, cálida, y segura… este lugar es todo lo que el arbusto no era, y me gusta estar aquí.

¿Pero qué tal si tengo que irme? ¿Qué tal si la unicornio me hace irme cuando despierte? Miro por la habitación hacia el reloj. Recuerdo las palabras día, noche, mañana, y tarde. Es la tarde y noche ahora, pero, si me duermo, va a ser mañana y día cuando despierte. ¿Qué tal si la unicornio me hace irme en la mañana?

No… no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí. Me agrada este lugar, y me agrada la unicornio, pero siempre me ha estado mirando tan raro. ¿No quiere decir eso que ella no me quiere aquí?

No quiero irme… pero quiero saber si tengo que irme. Tengo que saber.

« ¿Señorita Unicornio?» yo digo silenciosamente. Me doy cuenta de que, justo como no se mi propio nombre, no se su nombre.

La unicornio levanta su cabeza temblorosamente. Creo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando hable, y me doy cuenta de que probablemente dañé mis posibilidades de poder realmente quedarme. Ella me mira, pero esta vez no me mira fijamente. «Perdón, creo que nunca me presenté. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.»

Twilight Sparkle… ese es un nombre bonito. Tal vez si lo uso, me vaya a perdonar por despertarla. «Okey… Señorita Sparkle, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?»

« ¿Si?»

Me acomodo bajo la cubierta de mi propia cobija, hundiéndome mas en la pequeña curva formada por el lado de las piernas de Twilight bajo las sabanas. « ¿Quiere que me vaya en la mañana?»

« ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría que te fueras?»

Mi mente retrocede a todas esas veces que se me quedo viendo raro y lo enojada que sonaba en el bosque. Me muerdo el labio y trato de encontrar el valor para hablar. «Usted… estaba enojada cuando me encontró. Yo solo… pensé que no me quiere cerca.»

«No es tu culpa. Sólo pensé que eras otra persona por un rato,» Twilight dijo, «pero… no, no tienes que irte en la mañana.»

Es… escucho sus palabras, pero, por un momento, no lo creo. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. No tengo que irme. Puedo quedarme aquí. Puedo quedarme aquí donde está caliente, y donde es seguro, donde nada puede lastimarme, donde está Twilight. Puedo quedarme aquí.

Yo bostezo, descansando mi cabeza en mi almohada. Mis ojos se cierran, pero está bien. Está bien quedarme dormida aquí. Me acurruco en mi cobija y mi almohada, y, mientras me quedo dormida, me doy cuenta de que escucho no solo mi propia respiración sino también la de Twilight.

Bostezo una última vez.

Esta tan calientito… caliente y seguro.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Preguntas, Comentarios, Quejas?

pen(punto)stroke(punto)pony(arroba)gmail(punto)com (lamento ponerlo así pero si lo pongo de otra manera la pagina de Fanfiction lo borra)

Para los traductores al español

bioabner(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y abyc008(arroba)gmail(punto)com

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que se basa este fan-fiction.


End file.
